Although applicable in principal to any signal processing system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be mainly described hereinafter in combination with measurement systems.
In modern electronic systems a plurality of data connections or interface are provided to interface electronic devices. Such connections can be wired or wireless.
During development or production of such electronic devices measurements have to be performed e.g. to verify the compliance of the respective devices with standards or legal regulations.
Common test equipment comprises dedicated test housings that accommodate the DUT, Device Under Test, and are connected to respective measurement devices via cables. Such setups however are complex and error prone.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is providing a possibility to test electronic devices with reduced effort and increased reliability.